


Nocturne

by nansenmunin



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Romantic Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nansenmunin/pseuds/nansenmunin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1829年的冬天，在公白飞邀请他散步的那刻，热安·普鲁维尔第一次读懂了情诗。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> 复习生理学的时候写的一篇小甜饼，没有什么剧情，就是一篇发生在1829年缪尚的甜饼。

“……之后，对，就是发表在《法兰西信使》上（mercure de France）。”普鲁维尔用欢快的语调总结了这个小型的演讲。

“水银？你们在谈化学吗？”刚刚走进房间的公白飞站在缪尚的一楼抬头问道，普鲁维尔的脸红成了一片：

“我在说安德烈舍尼埃，在他去世之后，他的作品曾发表在法兰西信使这个文学刊物上。”

方才听普鲁维尔演讲的人都笑了起来，公白飞也抱歉地笑笑，一边走上楼来坐到他们中间：

“不过说到法兰西的水银，前天晚上在旧索邦大学的演讲厅，一个来自圣彼得堡的医师倒是介绍了关于汞蒸气的病例，制帽商，长期浸淫在汞蒸气的工作环境导致肌无力和情感失调。在我们的国家，对，就在法国。两个世纪之前制帽商就开始使用汞来制备兔皮和水獭皮，这种有害的工作环境会……”

公白飞谈论起了手工艺人的工作环境问题，大家围拢过来，弗以伊一边记着笔记，古费拉克也在认真听，这个从贵族家庭里出来的年轻人并没有多少真正的生活经验。

 

普鲁维尔自己也没有，他知道自己得听听这方面的知识，但他的脑中关注的都是实习医生讲话的样子，再无心去注意17世纪胡格诺的制革法。他看着实习医生温柔的棕色眼睛。公白飞注意到他的眼神，向他稍稍点头致意，普鲁维尔的脸烧得更厉害了，他别过视线，试图专注于实习医生的小演讲，旁边的若李戳戳他的肩膀：

“热安，你的脸红透了，一定是今天的炉火烧的太旺，他们总是把炉火烧得太旺，却不知道这么多人本身就在发热，你得去外面走走。”

他猛然意识到了自己的失神，快步走出缪尚的大门，夜里气温骤降，在路旁煤气灯的橙光下，普鲁维尔看见雪片正从昏暗的天幕中缓缓飘落，一个人在远处走过，脚步声在街道中渐渐淡去。

但是去年的雪在哪里呢？普鲁维尔漫无目的地走在圣米歇尔街上，想到维庸的诗句，思绪开始不受控制地游荡。这一切是什么时候开始的呢？他问自己，同时努力地去回想特定的场景：去年冬天的时候，在缪尚咖啡馆后厅氤氲的暖气中他还在努力地拼凑一首政治讽喻诗，那个医学院的学生推开门来，手里端着两杯热红酒，一杯给了他；还有他们谈起维吉尔，卢克莱斯和埃斯库罗斯的时候，他自己激动得手舞足蹈，而他唯一的听众用医生特有的那种潦草而漂亮的字体记下他引用的原句；或者是在那些不被注意的时刻，一个微妙的时刻，当牧月的日光倾泻而下，穿过新一年的悬铃木之时，在鸢尾花和雏菊炫目的蓝色之中，他看见公白飞沿着公园的小径走来，微风中他棕色的头发显得温柔而庄严，洁白的衣领在阳光下闪闪发光，刺得普鲁维尔眼睛发痛。他知道，热衷于爱情的神明终于也向他投来了不可逃避的目光。

“我不知道为什么。”普鲁维尔对自己说，不可抑制地微笑，心中却涌现出莫名的惶恐。他在人生中第一次体察到一种矛盾且强烈的感情，这让他不知所措。

不知不觉中，雪落满了他的头发。

忽然间他似乎感觉到有人站在他的身后，普鲁维尔转过身，看见刚刚还在缪尚演讲的实习医生，手里拿着他自己的大衣：

“高乃依说：爱情的原因是‘我不知道为什么’，而爱情的效果又是可怖的。这种‘我不知道为什么’是细微到我们无法识别的东西，但却动摇了国家，君主，军队和全世界。”

他的医生朋友发觉了他的思绪，普鲁维尔又羞又惭，连忙接过公白飞递给他的大衣穿好。在他慌慌张张地穿衣服时，公白飞接着补充道：

“不是我，是帕斯卡，帕斯卡是我的舍尼埃。”

普鲁维尔鼓起勇气看向他的医生朋友，而他的医生朋友以同样温柔的目光看着他：

“对不起，今天打扰了你的讲话。”

“没，没关系的，我反，反正也是要，要结束了。”普鲁维尔一下紧张得差点连话都说不上来。

公白飞只是耐心地听他说完，未作任何评论。而后看向了咖啡馆屋顶之上的广阔的雪夜。普鲁维尔也顺着公白飞的目光看去，努力平复自己的情绪，雪直扑向他发烫的脸颊。他们就这样静静地站了一会儿。

“我的朋友，你在想些什么？” 公白飞突然问道。

“我在想象云层之后的小熊星座，那个被爱情折磨的Callisto，他们在天穹之中永无止歇之日，我在想象神话中所描述的那种无可抗拒的爱情，爱情是永恒的悲剧。”

公白飞笑了起来，他胸腔的共鸣让这种亲切的笑变得浑厚而有力。普鲁维尔被这种直率的笑声扰乱了思绪，天哪，他想，公白飞笑起来真好听。

“我的朋友，我的诗人，命运和爱情，他们同天体一样自有其存在。既然今天我们连北极星都看不到，那也是时候暂时收回望向天穹的视线了。让我们关注1829年的当下，也给我一个机会谈谈人世间的情感。”公白飞说，向普鲁维尔微微鞠躬，伸出手来，“所以，我亲爱的诗人朋友，今夜愿意陪我在雪中散散步吗？”

 

普鲁维尔握住公白飞的手，他感到宁静而饱足，悲伤和喜悦都涌入他的心中。于是在这一刻，世上所有的情诗于他来说，都有了意义。

**Author's Note:**

> 文中公白飞谈及爱情的一句话引用自帕斯卡的《思想录》


End file.
